


Natural

by Zooki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooki/pseuds/Zooki
Summary: Riko assigned herself a very important mission. What is she up to?





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FR33M4N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FR33M4N/gifts).



> Hello! It's me again with another fic for another awesome friend who is also an awesome artist!
> 
> This was supposed to be another oneshot like my previous fics but I decided to divide it into several chapters. Yay first multi-chapter fic! \o/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short intro but I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

It was a dark and stormy night. Riko Sakurauchi was inside her room, talking nervously on her phone.

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"Yes, of course I still remember the location."_

_"Don't worry, I'm sure the odds will be in our favor."_

Riko heard a low sinister laugh from the other line. She let out a little chuckle herself; nervousness long forgotten. The other person's excitement was highly contagious. She's almost certain that it was causing the neighborhood dogs, including her own adorable puppy, to howl.

"Uhmm... I- I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Yocchan. Don't stay up late," the pianist said as the cackling and the howling finally died down. She reluctantly ended the call after Yoshiko responded with her version of a 'good night'. She wanted to talk more with her but she didn't want to keep the younger girl away from doing a very important ritual. Yoshiko was apparently in the middle of offering the most powerful teru teru bōzu when she called. It warmed the older girl's heart knowing that she's not the only one who was excited for next day.

Riko let out a sad sigh as she snuggled up to Prelude who was lying comfortably on his favorite spot on her bed. She was supposed to end the call with an I love you. She rehearsed it over and over. She played the scenario in her head several times until she finally gathered enough courage to dial Yoshiko's number so she could say those three special words that she hasn't said to her girlfriend ever since she confessed not too long ago.

The plan was simple: call her fallen angel, pretend to clarify some things for their first date, then swoon her with a romantic line and tell her that she loves her. Unfortunately, her nerves returned and she ended up saying her usual friendly line. The hopeless romantic redhead sighed again. She wished she could be as smooth as the characters from her manga. It looked so natural for them to tell their significant others their feelings.

"Tomorrow is a very special day, Prelude and I'm going to make it extra special."

* * *

"I love you, Riri," Yoshiko whispered as soon as Riko ended the call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that kind of story, hehe. There's no seedy business, no suspicious rendezvous, no missing person. I just really really REALLY wanted to start a story with "It was a dark and stormy night". Maybe one day I'll write a mystery fic but for now please accept my usual cheesy story.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my buddy Iván for always checking my work!
> 
> Also, please vote for YohaRiko going to the HOTSPRING (1ST OPTION) [ HERE ](https://lovelive-sif.bushimo.jp/6thproject/nakayoshi/) for the LLSIF 6th anniversary pair election. 🙏
> 
> We're currently in 5th place. We can still win this if we all select onsen ♨
> 
> Thank you for reading and voting~


End file.
